Category talk:Unique Leader
What does a character need to be considered "unique"? I mean, Zolean and Yuniver, don't they count? Darien? Sibal? Duke of Ghor? The list keeps on going! - showoffmob 04:39, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I haven't got around and changing that, this category is only added recently, I was planning to update this during the weekend, but feel free to change it now. The unique leaders basically everyone with a description when you hire them. Everyone with description should also have voices as well as they appear in town (except the generals and must have leaders). And also they don't look genetic. Basically everyone you mention is unique leader. Also I think unique leaders learn new arts trees where as the genetic don't. And also i'm not sure if genetic leaders will ask you to go combat/mystic/balance or not. Sarmu 04:48, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :They don't, so they are basically like soldiers. - Merthos 07:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :: They ask for weapons, though, I don't believe soldiers do that. - showoffmob 07:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Neo is also missing from this page. Four Generals Emblem Emmy, Emma and Blocter's emblem are green not red but I don't know how to change it and I don't have the green Four Generals Emblem.--Remnant13 00:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Here, captured @ 1920x1080, cropped to similar dimensions from the Emblem category page. Zephyr 00:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thank You!--Remnant13 01:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It was the template that you needed to change, so I've gone ahead and altered it to reflect the actual emblem. Emma, Emmy and Blocter now display their proper colours. Zephyr 01:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Again Thanks! I was getting frustrated on how to change it.--Remnant13 01:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Stat Caps Is it true that the PC version of this game has the stat cap lifted. Unit stats *HP - 9999 *AP - 999 *AP Charge - +99 *STR - 255 *INT - 255 *SPD - 255 *Special - 255 *Unique - 255 and Union stats *ATK - 255 *DEF - 255 *MYS - 255 *M. DEF - 100 --Remnant13 09:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, stat cap has been lifted from the X360 version, though it sometimes has a little trouble displaying the correct stats after you've push their bases well beyond a certain point. For the union stats, it can reach 255 in everything, but you won't get there unless you modify a bunch of weapons to have DEF255 and M.DEF255. Zephyr 15:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) What about damage cap. On xbox damage caps at 999,999. Did they remove that also?--Jay222 02:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know I only reached 800,000 by using 1 union doing 5 Weapon Arts at the same time. Cant test this because my video card in my second computer is fried.--Remnant13 02:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Only 999 999, though you can deal far more than that with an attack if you amp the damage multiplier with a trainer... But then it overflows to the point that you deal 0 damage instead. Zephyr 03:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Stats growth rate I know that the growth can varies quite alot, but still follow a certain pattern in all playthrough regarding pagus with his low hp no matter his build or how high hp blocter/baulson always get...etc... Do we have a stats growth chart here? or even an estimation chart is alright.-- 02:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, here. There's also the issue of the chance-based gains, which is independent of their natural growth rates. HP+20 and everything else is +1 at base. Incidentally, the bonus stats are only applied to the stats before factoring in all those chance growths, so you would need to know what their natural caps are for figuring out what their max gains are. Zephyr (talk) 02:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) WT and WS initial level I wonder if it's possible to state unit's initial level with their WS and WT when recruited. I'm asking because when I let Gaou use dual wield axe, then just after some battles, he suddenly learnt...Moulinet which made me literally ROFL, that would mean his sword level must be 8+ as default.-- 01:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'll get to that eventually (it's something of a layout issue)... In the meantime, I've compiled that info here. Zephyr (talk) 01:56, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Nice work, thanks. Optimal Setup Hello. Im looking for an optimal union for the Arcana spells. These are my unions: -Combat Arts -Rush (Dual katanas) -Caedmon -Blocter -Torgal -Gabriel -Baulson -Emmy -Darien -Nora -Semry -Jager -Jorgen(Adv) -Allan -Violet -Mystics -Hematea -Leshau -Maddox -Pagus With this Arcana union the only spell I can do is Blackout. I like it but I want more. Id like to know if there is an optimal union (5 members) that could use all the Arcana spells (Im not really interested in Rejuvenating Water). If there is one, please tell me so I can start looking for the members. Im doing the 6 bases of Koeningsdorf and its a bit hard with my actual setup. Also if there is any important leader that Im not using, tell me his name. I feel like Im doing really low damage even when I have a pretty good hp. Thanks for your help! Randor12 (talk) 02:42, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Randor : Your only real choices for a union that can pull off something like that would be Rush, Wyngale, Leucetius, and Yuniver. Because you need a combo of Invo/Evo/Hex/Psi, which only those 4 have. Rush is already being used for combat in your setup. Wyngale is difficult to control. Leucetius requires BR80 to show his face, and BR82 before he can even think about Fatal Eclipse. Yuniver's a little bit better with Evo being asked at BR74 though. Another unit you might want to consider is Zolean. A favourite among a few players, he's relatively easy to hire, comes pretty strong (if a little squishy), and is already in a Rank 3 class that boosts his best skill. Paris is also pretty good because he comes with Psi and ready for boosting your morale with 2 arts (Bluff and Addle). : To be honest, the only Arcana you ever need is Blackout. Everything else is practically a waste of time because of either the requirements or the AP cost. Unless you're on the X360 and you've given Irina a Fatal Eclipse union. If that's the case, go ahead and fry everything. Zephyr (talk) 03:31, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Zolean seems to be a great discovery. I guess I'll replace Pagus. Im on PC version so I havent considered Irina. Ill try the Dual Snowpetal eventually but I wont keep her in the main setup. I like Paris but I wont be able use Blackout if I include him in the mystics union. And I think this is all, thanks for your help! Randor12 (talk) 03:52, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Randor